Magician/Skills
Click on one of the selection buttons below for the respective skills. Beginner's Basics Intro to Magic =Magician (Fire, Poison)= The Magician (Fire, Poison) job branch is renowned for having a lot of DoT (damage over time) with skills such as Poison Breath, Poison Mist, and Paralyze, combining the elements of Fire and Poison, and their signature screen clearing Mist Eruption, which explodes any mists set up by Poison Mist or Flame Haze. Their job specialty skill is Elemental Drain, which gives extra damage based on the number of different DoT stacks you place on monsters. Their second job is Wizard (Fire, Poison), their third job is Mage (Fire, Poison), and their fourth job is Arch Mage (Fire, Poison). 1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Fire & Poison Basics Adv. Fire & Poison Highest class of Magic (F,P) Hyper Skills (Fire, Poison) =Magician (Ice, Lightning)= The Magician (Ice, Lightning) job branch focuses on combining the elements of Ice and Lightning to deal extra damage to monsters. Their job specialty skill is Freezing Crush, which allows you to deal extra Lightning damage on monsters frozen by Ice skills. Ice skills can slow down the enemy, with a maximum of 5 stacks; the more stacks, the higher the damage boost for Lightning skills. Their second job is Wizard (Ice, Lightning) third job is Mage (Ice, Lightning), and their fourth job is Arch Mage (Ice, Lightning). 1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Ice & Lightning Basics Adv. Ice & Lightning Highest class of Magic (I,L) Hyper Skills (Ice, Lightning) =Bishop= The Bishop specializes in Holy elemental skills as well as party support, including the following: #Bless, which increases the Attack Power and Magic Attack of party members, getting upgraded to Advanced Blessing later on. #Holy Symbol, which increases the EXP given to and your party. #Heal, which, as the name suggests, heals you and your party members within range. Angel Ray, a main attacking skill in 4th job, also has this function. #Dispel, which cancels out most Abnormal Statuses left on you and your party members by enemies. #Holy Fountain, which sets up a fountain that heals party members nearby. #Mystic Door, which sets up a door to the nearest town and back. #Holy Magic Shell, which guards against up to 10 hits. #Resurrection, which revives your fallen party members. Their job specialty skill is Blessed Ensemble, which gives you extra damage for each party buff given to party members, as well as extra EXP for each job of the Cleric branch in the party. Their hyper skill Righteously Indignant also converts Angel Ray from an efficient mobbing attack to a single-target devastator; toggle it on or off as the situation requires, but be aware that many abilities are locked when single-target mode is active. Their second job is Cleric third job is Priest, and their fourth job is Bishop. 1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Basic Holy Greater Holy Ultra Holy Hyper Skills (Bishop) Category:Magician Skills